NarutoMKR Xover
by Ucchan and Tomo-chan
Summary: The Magic Knights end up in Konoha. They stay with team 7. They don't know how to get back to Cephiro so they just wait for their men to come get them.HL UA FF NARUHINA SASUSAKU SHIKAINO


MKR/Naruto Crossover!  
  
By:Tomo-chan  
  
Disclamier:I own neither MKR or Naruto.....  
  
but I think I am the first person at ff.n to write this kind of crossover!But I'm not sure, so don't sue me!Oh and by the way, both series are based from the manga!  
  
Chapter One:Welcome to Konohagakure!  
  
Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu stood at Tokyo Tower.This would be the fourth time of their being summoned to Cephiro.  
  
"Let's go!"Hikaru cheered.  
  
"Yeah!"Umi and Fuu agreed.  
  
Then the bright light came......  
  
******************************************************  
  
Hikaru looked up.The three of them were in a forest.......but not the forest of silence.  
  
"Hey Umi, Fuu!Wake up!"she shouted.  
  
"Where's the fluffball??"asked Umi tiredly.  
  
"It seems as though Sir Mokona is not present."Fuu stated.  
  
The three got off the warm Summer ground.  
  
"I've never been to this part of Cephiro!"said Hikaru.  
  
"Us either!"Umi and Fuu told her.  
  
******************************************************  
  
3 days later....  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Oh my!It seems as though we are not in Cephiro!"Fuu exclaimed, shocked.  
  
"Way to state the obvious, Fuu!"Umi grimmly replied.: -.-;  
  
Fuu:~( )-( )~TEE HEE HEE!  
  
"Well, this can't be Autozam, there isn't any pollution in the sky.And this land definately is not Chizeta or Fahren!"Hikaru muttered.  
  
******************************************************  
  
In the bushes, a hyperactive blonde boy with electric blue eyes watched on as the three strange-looking girls looked around desperately for a nice place to set up camp.  
  
Naruto felt a familiar presence and turned around quickly to be face-to-face with none other than Uchiha Sasuke.^^  
  
"What're you looking at, dobe?"Sasuke coolly asked.*sigh.....*  
  
"HEY!Stop calling me that!"Naruto yelled.  
  
He and Sasuke then both topled out from the bushy bush, to be seen by the Legendary Magic Knights.  
  
"Who are you?"Hikaru asked, kneeling down to the level of the two ninja-boys.  
  
Naruto hopped up and did his ussual ranted introduction.  
  
"I am Uzumaki Naruto!I'm going to be the next Hokage!bla bla bla......"he ranted on and on and on, but Hikaru gave him her undivided attention none-the-less.  
  
"I'm Hikaru Shidou!And this is Umi Ryuuzaki and Fuu Hououji!"Hikaru merrily informed the cutie boys.  
  
"Nice to meet you!"Fuu politely added.  
  
"And who is Mr. Quiet-and-reserved-just-like-Lantis??"Umi inquired.  
  
At the sound of Lantis's name, Hikaru blushed(AW!).  
  
"I don't know who or what this 'Lantis' is, but I am Uchiha Sasuke."the boy spoke bluntly.  
  
"It's so nice to meet you, Naruto and Sasuke!"Hikaru warmly said.  
  
"And just WHAT were you to doing WATCHING us?!"demanded an angry Umi.  
  
Naruto gulped.'This one's scary as Ino!'  
  
"You g-guys looked lost!"Naruto timidly piped up.  
  
"Oh yeah!Do you guys know where we are?"Hikaru questioned with her genki style.  
  
"Konoha Village."Sasuke replied.(he feels like talking a lot today.......)  
  
"Is it far from Cephiro?"Fuu asked the boy with raven hair, in her opinion he looked a lot smarter than the other boy.  
  
"Cephiro???"the boys asked in unison, both their faces showing great confusion.  
  
"Uh, nevermind.So where's the village?Could you PLEASE take us there?"begged Umi.  
  
"Uh, sure....."Naruto nervously answered.  
  
'This girl even has Ino's moodswing problems.....It wouldn't surprise me if these girls started drooling all over Sasuke.....'  
  
******************************************************  
  
When they got to the village, Sakura was stomping towards them and Kakashi was following behind like a loyal looking puppy dog, reading his ussual book and also looking slightly angered.  
  
"So, you would rather pick up girls than help ME with the mission????!!!!!Some teammate you are, Naruto!I had to babysit those little brats all by myself!You know sensei wouldn't lift one of his lazy fingers to help!"Saskura screamed into Naruto's ears.  
  
Then Sakura turned her attention towards our lovable little Magic Knights.  
  
"Urm, we just wanted--"Hikaru tried to explain herself, only to be cut off by an enraged Umi Ryuuzaki.  
  
"Your 'Sasuke-kun' offered to show us to town is all, so LAY off!!"Umi stormed.  
  
"Hm......I don't like you.You've got an attitude problem, just like Ino-pig."Sakura glared daggers at Umi, who just glared those daggers right back at her.  
  
Out of no where, a blonde girl jumped on Sasuke's back, cooing ''Sasuke-Kuuuuunn!!!!".  
  
"Speak of the Devil.....''Sakura and Naruto muttered in unison.  
  
"Oi, Sasuke-kun?Who are these three?"Ino asked, slowly climbing off of the monotone boy's back.  
  
"I'm Hikaru!What's your name?"Hikaru asked, genki-style.  
  
"Aw!You're such a cute little girl!Are you one of the kids Team 7 was baby-sitting?"  
  
Ino cooed, kneeling down to be at Hikaru's height, though Hikaru wasn't THAT short!  
  
"N-No.....I'm Hikaru Shidou!And I'm fourteen, not someone to babysit!Who is Team 7, anyway?"Hikaru defended.  
  
"Oh!We are Team 7!Sorry for my rudeness before!I am Haruno Sakura, age 14 also, this is Kakashi-sensei....."Sakura said, pointing to the man reading the rated R book."He's a jounin!"  
  
Hikaru, once again, went genki."What's a 'jounin'????"Hikaru asked, tilting her head to the side.  
  
Kakashi spoke up."An elite ninja.I am Hatake Kakashi.You can call me Kakashi, though, cutie!"he playfully winked.  
  
Umi glared at him and noted his silky smooth hair.Fuu gazed at his covered face.Hikaru smiled.  
  
"Okay!"she cheerfully agreed.  
  
"Anyway, you three are new to Konoha, no?"he asked.  
  
Hikaru nodded vigorously.  
  
"Then we'll have to find someone for you cuties to stay with for a while!"Naruto said, flashing his fox smile.Umi cringed.Fuu blushed.Hikaru smiled.  
  
"Unless"Ino started."Unless you three are just passing through."  
  
"I wanna know more 'bout this place!Can we stay a few days, Fuu?Umi?"Hikaru turned around to face them, eyes shining with hope.  
  
"Oh alright!"Umi finally agreed.  
  
"I also would like to know more about this village, Miss Hikaru."Fuu agreed.  
  
"So it's agreed!You three are gonna stay with me!"Naruto jumped for joy.  
  
"No way!I am NOT gonna stay with THAT short little boy!"Umi said, hands on hips.  
  
"Hey!Don't insult the short!"Naruto and Hikaru said in unison, only when Naruto said it, he was angry.  
  
"Well, being that I'm the sensei here, I'll decide who stays with who!"Kakashi said, finally taking his nose from his book.  
  
"No way!Uh- uh!No WAY am I gonna do anything some pervert old man tells me to do!"Umi argued."Unless you tell me the secret to that silky smooth hair!"she added.Everyone face faulted.  
  
"Anywho!Hikaru, you can stay with Naruto, since you to get along so well!"Kakashi smiled.  
  
"Wait!No WAY am I gonna allow Hikaru to stay with a boy!What if he starts hitting on her or something?!Hikaru is too young and innocent, she won't understand if he starts to rape her or something, and what if he walks in on her when she's in the shower?!She's to kind-hearted to punish him!"Umi raged.  
  
Sakura smirked."If Kakashi-sensei says that's how it will be, that's how it will be."  
  
Umi just growled.She was too out of breath to argue any further, esspecially since it was getting her no where.  
  
"I don't mind, really I don't, Umi!"Hikaru reassured.  
  
'Always thinking of others.....Miss Hikaru still is truely a remarkable person.'Fuu mused.  
  
"And now for you, blue."Kakashi chose.  
  
"It's UMI!"  
  
"Alright, Blue, you shall stay with Sasuke.I think you two will get along perfectly."snickered the hot sensei.  
  
"No way!Not HER!She'll try and seduce Sasuke!"Sakura bellowed.  
  
"I think you've got issues, Pinkie!"retorted Umi.(A/N:Thanks Mrs. K!)  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Sensei, but where shall I stay?"Fuu timidly asked.  
  
"Hey!I know!"Sakura exclaimed."The polite one can stay with Sasuke, because I know that she wouldn't try anything!"  
  
Ino got an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Y'know what I think?Your sensei's right!"Ino told Sakura.An evil plot was forming in Ino's head.  
  
"Get outta this, Ino-pig!"Sakura warned her rival.  
  
"Now now little ones.You will do as I say or be put in time-out."Kakashi teased.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped, except for Hikaru, who gasped in horror.She couldn't beleive that someone could be as cruel as to send someone to time out!  
  
"And you, Blondie, you'll stay with Sakura. Now I'm going to leave you all to drop the brats--I mean, children, off at their homes.Thankies!"and he walked off, engrossed in his book.  
  
Sakura and the rest of team 7 growled.Sasuke stalked off to drop off his two kids he was babysitting.Sakura did the same, following after him.  
  
Naruto grumbled, complaining about taking his kid home.  
  
"Naruto?"Hikaru asked from behind him.  
  
"What is it?Hikaru, right?"Naruto asked, uncertain of her name.  
  
"Mnn-hm!Want me to help you take the kids home?I don't mind!"but Hikaru didn't need to finish, Naruto had already tossed one of the kids in her arms.  
  
"And don't you try anything funny with her!"shouted Umi after them.  
  
"Miss Umi, how do we know how to get to Mr. Sasuke's and Miss Sakura's homes?"  
  
Fuu inturrupted.  
  
"Oh no!We have to find them!"Umi said, dashing off in the direction Sasuke and Sakura had went.Fuu followed.Ino stood there, being ignored.That was a weird feeling, for Ino anyway.  
  
To Be Continued...... 


End file.
